digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Splashmon
Splashmon Splashmon is an Aquatic Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the sound of a "splash". It is the general of the Water-tiger Army of the "Big Death-Stars". By changing itself into a liquid and moving from liquid to liquid, it is able to take the shape of a human or Digimon at will. For this reason, spying is its specialty, and it puts all the information it acquired together, then relays it to its Cyborg Digimon to implement its strategies. No matter the tactics, it always puts being beautiful as its top priority, and its personality is such that it will reject tactics that sully its own beauty. Although it leads an army, its faith is only in its own beauty, so it doesn't have even an iota of anything like mutual trust, even for the Digimon in its army. Furthermore, it possesses techniques that can cause abnormal conditions.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/splashmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Splashmon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Poisonous Force': Fires an army of Drippin that paralyze the enemy force's chain of command and cause the battlefield to fall into chaos. *'Hydro Pressure': Shoots water of high pressure and speed from its fingertips. *'Bead-drown': Instantly gathers trace elements and converts them to liquid around the opponent's head. Splashmon Tiger Mode Splashmon Tiger Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the sound of a "splash". When Splashmon gets wounded and is driven into a corner, it unzips the chucks all over its body and reveals its true form lying within. Those who saw this form, let alone the one who wounded it, are driven to death with its "Tiger Typhoon". However, because its true form is, against its will, simply hideous, it absolutely hates exposing this form. Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Tiger Typhoon': Smashes and drowns all of its opponents by generating a massive flood that consumes everything without leaving any refuge. Drippin |cards= }} Drippin is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the sound of "dripping". Drippins are cute, multi-colored water-spirits composed and formed within Splashmon's body, and in contrast to their appearance, they each possess an offensive ability of frightening degree according to their color, such as close-combat, abnormal condition, or detonation abilities. It has become a word-of-mouth rumor that among "Drippin" there exists one packed with Splashmon's obsession, the "Miraculous Beauty Fluid" that turns the skin glossy. Digimon Xros Wars Varieties * : Makes the opponent who drinks the Drippin stop trusting their allies. * : Makes the opponent who puts the Drippin on their face grow so obsessed with their own beauty that they refuse to fight. * : Makes the opponent who gets drenched with the Drippin become completely paralyzed. * : Moves a puppet's body according to Splashmon's will. * : Performs close-combat attacks, forms a solid cage, animates the bodies of Digimon puppets, or detonates. *'Green Drippin': Animates the bodies of Digimon puppets. *'Violet Drippin': Performs Splashmon's "Bead-drown". Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:Aquatic Beast Man Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Undubbed